


Baby Mine

by dorkyduckling



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: But shhh, Dumbo AU, F/F, More like dumbo inspired, Venom!Jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma was protecting Skye, they had to understand that! She couldn't let anything happen to her. Except....they didn't understand and that was the problem. They caged her like an animal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on that scene from Dumbo where he goes to see his mom and she rocks him while Baby Mine plays and it's depressing but I did this for my friends. I did this with venom Jemma in mind so yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> Also gotta slip /the/ song into everything mwahahaha...

"Jemma?" A soft voice, barely a whisper, called from the darkness of the cage. The dark had enveloped her what felt like years ago. Time didn't seem to exist when there was no light. What felt like hours could be just minutes. Even when they brought her food or water it was patternless. The air hanging around her was heavy, filling her lungs with damp and old oxygen. It was stale and it hurt her chest. Sitting on cold concrete created an icy chill that she couldn't shake. Her blood ran through her veins like streams of ice and the shivering wouldn't stop. Everything hurt, her limbs folded into unnatural positions for too long. The chains on the ground attached to her wrist and ankles refused much movement. Only with her legs folded in front of her and her arms crossed could she find relief from the strain. She didn't understand why it had to be so cramped. The voice though, the voice was new. Her mind often played tricks on her but this was different.

 

This voice was real.

 

"Skye?" Her voice croaked, crackling with thinly concealed hope. For a moment there wasn't an answer, only the sounds of quiet shuffling. Then a click before dull, white, light spilt into the darkness. It wasn't very bright at all, only shining through the bars of the cage. A figure was crouched in the light, a silhouette she couldn't make out. She had to squint into the light to begin with. It had been so long since she'd seen light. At least it seemed like it had been.

 

"Oh my god, Jemma!" The voice lilted, joy seeping into the tone. Blinking a little she could start to make out the face. It was Skye pressed up against the bars, fingers wrapped around cold and rusted steel. Skye had come to see her.

 

Skye had come for Jemma.

 

"I didn't think you'd ever come." Jemma whispered, her voice unused to use. Unfolding her arms, she reached out for Skye's hand. She scooted forward, straining as hard as she could against the chains. She tugged them until she couldn't stretch any farther. Just barely could she reach her fingers through the bars. Skye made up the rest of the distance and took her hand, squeezing tightly. 

 

"I couldn't find you. They wouldn't tell me where you were. All they did was keep telling me how dangerous you were. I had to find you on my own." Skye explained. Jemma couldn't help the smile that split across her face. It had been so long since she'd smiled, her lips and cheeks burned. 

 

"You came." Jemma brushed a thumb over the skin of Skye's hand. Admittedly she was touch starved. There hadn't been any interaction in the little cage.

 

Well, save the whispers and cold creature that sometimes slithered over her skin. 

 

"I wasn't just going to leave you." Skye assured, pressing her lips to Jemma's knuckles. Jemma was going to say something else but was interrupted by a loud beeping from Skye's pocket. The sound apparently didn't mean anything good because Skye's face fell. "I can't stay much longer, if they catch me they'll move you. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." 

 

"Go along, Skye. Just seeing you was more than enough." Jemma's eyes fluttered. It took so much energy to move and talk. Everything hurt, she just wanted to sleep. She'd sleep when Skye left.

 

"Before I go..." Skye hesitated before moving closer, crouching more. "Just sing our song? Please?" 

 

"Of course." Jemma murmured, moving her hand to Skye's cheek. Stroking, she began to hum the tune to the song Skye had dubbed their song so long ago. It brought Jemma endless comfort in the lonely cage but she hadn't sung it out loud once. Just in the safety of her own head. 

 

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.....**

 

_Jemma was only protecting Skye, she hadn't meant to hurt anyone else. The agents didn't know that of course. All they saw was a black, threatening creature with sharp teeth coming at them. Fitz had called her a monster and Mack had backed him up. Skye had been nothing but kind since she had returned. Even more so once the truth about Jemma had been revealed. That's why she wanted to protect Skye._

 

_She loved her._

 

_For her trouble she'd been locked up and forgotten about, treated like a monster. She wasn't a monster! She just wanted to protect her friend. It was an accident. The thing that surrounded her was new and it reacted to her basic instinct._

 

_How was that part of Jemma supposed to know the SHIELD agents were once her friends? An accident, that's all it was._

 

_She was protecting Skye._


End file.
